


I never knew you but I love you.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has a daughter he never knew about. What will happen when the Yogs find out an who will fall back in love? Keep reading to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

Hi everyone! Lewis is older in this story then he really is but I hope you like the story!

Back in collage Lewis Brindley had dated a few girls in his classes, he met a girl named Stacey and after a long night of drinking and partying they ended up sleeping together. After that night they didn't speak again and Lewis never saw her after that, years later he was the founder of Yogscast and worked with his best friend Simon and was living a happy life. He had been recording another Mine-craft video when he received a strange call, he ignored it and continued with the recording. After what seemed liked hours he finished and decided it was time to help edit the few remaining videos before he knew it, it was almost 11:00 he stretched and yawned grabbing his things and heading home.

The ride was peaceful and the radio was playing some of his favorite songs once he reached his flat he opened the door and locked it behind him. He grabbed a snack and sat down on the couch, he checked his phone and saw the same number had called him five times. He didn't recognize the number but called it back anyways if only he knew his life was about to take a big turn.


	2. Who is she?

Courtney Wilson a young 18 year old enjoying her life she was from Georgia, she lived in a fairly small town where not much happens. She had gotten off of work and smiled driving down the freeway but what she didn't see was the drunk driver swerving into her lane. After the car hit her it all went black she woke up on in a hospital bed with a headache and a broken arm, but she was alive and that's all that matter. She sat up and called for the nurse she was a friendly colored women who treated her like a child, she brought her pudding and a warm blanket but she had a soft sad expression. The doctor walked in and checked her vitals " well Miss Wilson you seem fine besides some minor scratches and your broken arm." She smiled " that's great when can I see my parents?" The doctor looked at the nurse who quickly looked away and left the room " Miss Wilson after the crash you needed a blood transfusion and we were going to use your parents but, there blood doesn't match yours." Courtney looked at the doctor " what do you mean our blood doesn't match? there my parents" the doctor shook his head " it's complicated we'll let then in." 

She sat back and watched the doctor call in who she thought her parents were, her mothers eyes were red from crying and her father seemed unresponsive even though they were divorced they stood beside her " Courtney this is all a misunderstanding this doctor is a fraud" David yelled towards the door before her mother bust into tears again and covered her face. " Mom,Dad tell me right now what does this mean? a-are you not my parents" David's nose flared as she spoke " not your parents! Of course we are we raised you didn't we?" She looked around and sighed " I want a DNA test done now!" David was enraged pacing around the room " what if we arnt your parents were will you go we've been with you since you where a baby!" 

Courtney sat back and sighed " I just want to know who I really am is that so much to ask for?" Her mother took a deep breath " sweetheart I understand but it's best if we leave this as it is we love you" she sat beside her an gently pushed her hair out of her face " please Courtney." She looked at her mother and pinched her nose " no I can't leave it like this now that I know your not my parents, what were my real parents like who were they?" David was on her other side now " your mother was a drug addict who don't care about you! and I don't know about your father but I'm guessing he was a low life who left you, Courtney they didn't care." The doctor walked in and coughed " well were searching for a match if there in the system we will find them."

Well here's chapter 2 tell me what you guys think!


	3. Hello?

The phone was answered after a few rings " hello this is Georgia's hospital what can we do for you?" He was confused why would a hospital be calling him he cleared his throat " ah yes this is Lewis Brindley iv receive five calls from you today." The line was quiet until a man picked up the phone " Mr.Brindley yes we've been trying to get ahold of you quiet a few times today, but now that I have you here id like to ask you a few questions." Lewis took a sip of his tea " alright go ahead" he heard some shuffling until the mans voice returned " ok my name is Dr.genn and I'm calling about your daughter Courtney."

Lewis choked on his tea " I'm sorry but I don't have a daughter"  he heard more shuffling of papers " we have an adoption certificate with your signature on it along with a miss Stacey Kirkland." Lewis don't speak for several moments " are you sure, iv never signed any adoption papers." Dr.Genn cleared his throat " yes sir we have a DNA test right here and it says you're miss Wilson's father." " Is she alright why are you calling? " " She was in a crash but she's doing fine are there any questions you would like to ask?" Lewis sat back and bit his lip "does she know about this" " yes she was informed earlier but we didn't give her a name, her adoptive parents are very upset about all of this." 

Lewis nodded " I understand but what's going to happen will I be able to speak with her?" " right now she's sleeping but we'll have her contact you later, now I have to go Mr.Brindley we will contact you at a later date." Lewis hung up and sat back in his chair he wasn't sure what he was going to do if he really did have a daughter. What would he tell his friends or even his parents that all of a sudden he had a daughter he never knew about? He remembered the name Stacey Kirkland but that was it he put his head in his hands and got up, it was late and he needed to rest before tomorrow.


	4. Im from where?

After her early morning breakfast Dr.Genn came back and sat down in a chair beside her " we were able to contact your biological father." Courtney nodded her mind filled with dread what if David was right what I'd he didn't want her? " alright what did he say" " well he said he had no idea he had a daughter and never signed the adoption papers, but the rest is up to you Miss Wilson if you choose to contact him and let him be in your life we will give you the information." " I don't know what if what David said is true?"

The doctor shrugged " that's for you to find out." Courtney sighed and considered the possibilities she could leave every thing she knew behind and embark on an adventure or stay in her small town, " when can I talk to him?" The doctor looked at the time " well your father is from England so I'm not sure what the time difference is but I'll have the nurse bring you everything you need.""England?" The doctor had already walked out the room leaving her alone with her thought the nurse came back a little while later with every thing she needed to contact her real father. She dialed the number and took a deep breath and waited it took a few rings until she heard some laughing " Hello?" Her mouth went dry and she stuttered out " I-is this Lewis Brindley?"  There was a pause " Yes who is this"" My name is Courtney Wilson and I'm your daughter."

 

Finally the chapter is finished and I can start one the next!!!


	5. Im sorry

Lewis was quiet as he looked at the floor of his apartment his friends and fellow co-workers were with him, it seemed like forever before he finally spoke " It's nice to hear from you" he mentally smacked himself he should have said something nicer but nothing came to mind. Everyone around him was silent as he spoke over the phone he never told them about his daughter, it was too soon for them to know he listened carefully to every word she said " is it true that you abandoned me?" he took a deep breath and swallowed hard " no Courtney it's not I never knew about you if I did I would have never given you away you're my daughter" everything was spinning Lewis didn't know how to fix this he had missed eighteen years of his own daughters life. " I want you to come to Bristol and stay with me" Courtney didn't know how to respond " I don't know Lewis ill have to think about this" 

 

Lewis nodded " I understand but it's getting late here so I'll have to call you some other time" he hung up and looked around him Hannah,Kim,Duncan and the rest of his friends were watching him Hannah cleared her throat " Lewis what's going on" he stood up and looked at his friends " I have recently discovered I have a daughter, she was given away and I didn't know about it until now" Sips smiled " I think you handled it well" Lewis looked at him " Sips what am I going to do you've got kids how do you do it" he shrugged " love your kids like there's no tomorrow,I hope she comes and stays with you" Hannah was angry but she couldn't blame Lewis he was really trying  she rubbed his back softly " don't worry Lewis everything will be ok."The small party disbanded and left Lewis alone to think about his predicament he walked upstairs to his bedroom and rubbed his eyes. 

 

~A few months later~

 

 

Courtney had finally agreed to go stay wth Lewis she was worried what he would think about her but she had to put all those fears behind her, the cast was still on but it would be removed soon she couldn't wait to move her arm again. The flight was long and boring everyone seemed groggy and cranky the man next to her was snoring loudly,there was no chance of her taking a nap she watched the clouds roll outside her window as she soared above them "what was her new life going to be like?" Courtney let her mind wonder and finally dozed off, she was awoken by a stewardess  Courtney grabbed her things and went to pick up her suitcase she grabbed it and walked to the entrance looking for her father. Her heart sunk as she looked for him " what if David was right what if Lewis didn't really want her" Courtney sighed and sat down on a bench waiting,  with her phone dead and nothing to keep her entertained she soon was fed up and grabbed her things heading to the address he had sent her postcards from.

 

The walk was fine until it started to rain she didn't have an umbrella only a hoodie to keep her dry as the rain fell she walked into a store and bought a pack of cigarets something she only did on stressful days she smoked and continued to walk as the rain came down harder, it was dark by the time she made it to the apartment complex. She went to the office and asked what apartment Lewis Brindley  was in " apartment 683"  she went upstairs and knocked on the door waiting for a response she could hear voices through the thin walls the lock clicked as the door was opened. A tall dark haired man with glass looked down at her " um can I help you?" she crossed her arms " I waited for you at the airport"  Lewis furrowed his brows " Courtney? I am so sorry I thought your flight was for tomorrow come on inside and get warm" Lewis ushered her inside and went to grab her a towel, the small apartment had a fireplace that Lewis had lit. Courtney huddled by the fire with the towel and dried her hair as she listened to the quiet whispers around her Lewis sighed " I know this wasn't the best way to start out I really did think your flight was tomorrow, Courtney looked over at him and shrugged " it's alright at least I got a bath" Lewis smiled and laughed " do you want me to take your bags upstairs to your room?" she turned to looked at him but instead gazed into the eyes of a man with soft blue eyes and ginger hair, she stayed like that for a moment before shaking her head " no I can do it thanks for the offer."

 

Courtney grabbed her bags and headed upstairs to change into dry clothes and set her stuff down when she headed back downstairs everyone was still there laughing and having drinks. Courtney sat down on the couch and listened not taking much interest until Lewis nudged her " let me introduce you to my friends" Lewis went around the room naming off several people all of them smiling at her until he made it to Alex who just sipped his drink and gave her a small wave. Lewis smiled " so tell me what was it like for you with your other family" she shrugged and looked at the ground " I'm not sure how to describe it, we had our ups and downs I never knew I was even adopted until the accident." Lewis sat back and nodded " I didn't either" Courtney yawned and ran her fingers through her hair as she listened to other conversations around her she hadn't realized how tired she was until she passed out on the couch Turps smiled " I think she'll like it her Lewis even if you did forget her at the airport" they laughed softly while Lewis placed a blanket over Courtney soon they all said their goodbyes and left. Lewis looked at the couch and sighed " Iv got to make this better,I want to be the dad she really deserves" he turned out the lights and went upstairs to get ready for tomorrow.


	6. A fresh start

Courtney woke up early the next morning, she was jet-lagged and grumpy. She sat up and took the small cup of coffee Lewis had handed to her." I didn't know how you liked your coffee so it's sweet." She took a big sip and smiled " mm it taste great but why am I up so early? "Lewis smiled " you're going to Yogtowers with me it's where I work you can meet a few more people like the Toms. There nice you will have a great time now get up and get dressed. "Courtney threw on a loose tank top and some sweatpants. She wasn't dressing for success today, she was tired and kinda hungry. Lewis grabbed his keys and walked with down to the car " you can nap on the way" she nodded and got in buckling her self up before closing her eyes, the ride seemed bumpy but she slept fine Lewis opened the car door for her " come on Courtney lets go" she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stumbled into Yogtowers with her father. Lewis took her upstairs to the common room where the editors and other Yogscast members where relaxing, Lewis opened the door and smiled " good morning everyone" they all smiled and said "good morning" Courtney was sleepily standing next to him Kim giggled " poor girl looks tired come over here ill get you some coffee how would you like it?"

 

 

Courtney sat down and shrugged " really sweet" Kim smiled and went to get the coffee she was sitting next to Ross who looked over at her " so what happened to you arm?" Courtney looked at her cast " I was hit by a drunk driver coming home from work flipped my truck" Ross grabbed a marker " well I wanna sign it" she held out her cast for Ross to sign while he was signing it Kim came back with the coffee " here you are drink up" soon the marker was being past around and everyone had signed her cast, everyone but Alex he had past the marker up to Simon and seemed to ignore her completely. Soon they all left to record there videos for that day. Courtney sat alone in the common room before getting up to go smoke, it was a bad habit she had picked up but she didn't care Courtney sat outside on the balcony watching the cars and birds go by she could hear the screeching of seagulls. A few of the office windows where open so she could hear conversations and recordings Simon was yelling about something while Sjin was talking about his current build then she could hear the Hat trio yelling back and forth at each other Ross was yelling " eat shit" which made her giggle.

 

Courtney went back inside after her cigarette it was quiet she sat back down and relaxed until her boredom got the best of her, she got up and headed out the door to explore Yogtower. She looked around but didn't open any doors incase someone was recording she walked around until she bumped into Paul " hey Courtney I see you're more awake now" she nodded " yea I'm not use to this time zone yet so my sleep schedule has got me all messed up" Paul laughed " well me and a few of the others are going to play some D&D after work Lewis usually stays to help, would you like to join us?" Courtney shrugged " iv never played D&D before but if you guys can teach me id be more then happy to play" Paul smiled " great ill see you later then" he walked off back to his room to record leaving her to wonder around. Courtney stopped by her dad's room gently knocking on the door Lewis opened it and smiled " hey Courtney I'm surprised you're not asleep" " well I was kinda bored so I thought id see what you were up to" Lewis let her into his recording room " well I'm editing a few videos would you like to watch?"

Courtney sat down in a spare chair and watched her father edit parts of the video " Tom usually does the editing but I like to help out some it's not the best part of the job but it has to be done" Courtney smiled " that looks complicated but are you going to stay late today and play D&D with the others tonight?" Lewis looked up from the computer " shit I forgot about that" " well Paul said he would show me how to play if we did stay so if you want to I don't mind" Lewis smiled and looked at her " ok I guess we can stay as long as your not to tired I'm glad you're getting along with everyone they all seem to like you." 

There was another knock at the door so Courtney got up to answer it Hannah was standing there " oh hello Courtney I was going to talk to Lewis" he stood up and walked over " hi Hannah what can I help you with" Hannah motioned for Lewis to step outside with her, he followed slowly closing the door behind him Lewis looked back to Hannah " what is it?" " Lewis do you really think its a good idea to have her hanging around Yogtowers all day" Lewis shrugged " she said she wants to stay tonight and play some D&D with us so I think she likes it here" Hannah sighed " she's a kid maybe she wants to go out and meet people her own age" Lewis looked back at the door " if she doesn't want to be here then she doesn't have to but like I said she seems to enjoy it" Lewis went back into his office nit wanting to finish his conversation with Hannah, Courtney waved at her from the chair and Hannah simply smiled and walked away Lewis sat back down to continue his work showing Courtney a few things here and there until lunch time rolled around.

Wow this story really needed an update so I decided to finally sit down and write a new chapter love you guys!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Lewis got up and stretched " ok its time for a break im going to head to the sandwich shop down the road wanna join me?" Courtney smiled " thats sounds nice but I want to talk to Paul about D&D" Lewis nodded and headed out to go grab both of there lunch's on her way to the common room she bumped into Alex again he didnt seem as grump he actually smiled at her for once " oh hey Courtney im sorry about earlier iv had a bad tooth ache" she smiled back at him " oh its ok Alex I understand" he pulled a marker out of his pocket " do you have any more room on your cast?" Courtney held up the cast and let Alex sign it " so what are you having for lunch today" she shrugged " Lewis went to a sandwich shop so im guessing ill be having a sandwich wish there was a donuts shop near by I love the chocolate cream filled ones " Alex chuckled and nodded " sounds nice but I have to go meet up the Trotty and Ross so ill talk to you when we get back " She said her good bye's and went to talk to Paul who was hanging out with Chris" " oh hello Courtney how are you" she smiled " im good Lewis said we can stay for D&D tonight" Paul smiled " thats great ill get you a character sheet to fill out" small chit chat was passed between the three of them until Lewis brought her a sandwich she quickly ate it she was so hungry.

Chris laughed " dear god Lewis do you not feed the poor girl" she smiled and blushed softly " sorry the plane ride made me sick so I didnt eat after I got here" the Hat trio walked into the door and Ross loudly proclaimed that they had brought donuts for everyone, Alex walked over and placed a chocolate cream filled one in front of you " I made sure to get the one you liked." She thanked him and bit into the soft warm donut " god I really do love these things but there so bad for me" everyone sat around and talked before heading off back to work Paul walked with Chris who nudged him and grinned " so Smiffy and Courtney seem to be getting along now" Paul shrugged " yea I can that" Chris looked over at him " you ok you seem kinda annoyed" he shook his head " yea im fine im just ready to go have a drink after D&D" Chris smiled " I'll agree on that one" Courtney sat down and filled out her character sheet the best she could she called her character sassy equipped with a shot gun and with good strength,charm and mind. The day passed quickly after that most of the Yogscast left to go home while she went to Lewis's room to wait on him " hey Lewis I finished my character sheet for tonight " he smiled and nodded closing down his computer and getting up " let's go find the others " Trott,Alex,Sips,Paul and Tim where waiting for them at the table in the game room the game went well but she still didn't fully understand it but everyone one seemed to be having a good time. Paul would help her threw the parts she didn't understand and gave her tips on how to improve her character, Lewis stood up and stretched " alright guys that's enough for tonight we can continue some other time" the men got up Sips and Paul left together while Alex and Trott did the same she waved goodbye to them as they got in the car Lewis drove back to the house and smiled " im glad your making friends" Courtney nodded " yea me too" the rest of the car ride was silent after they got home she went upstairs and quickly fell asleep excited for tomorrow.


End file.
